madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skipper
"Beautiful Roundhouse!" ''-Skipper, ''Lemur See, Lemur Do Bio Skipper was the leader of a band of penguins bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica. He is the second shortest of the group and he has dark Sapphire-Blue blue eyes. It is unknown if Skipper and the rest of his squad are warm climate penguins or cold climate penguins (this does not include Rico since he was born in Antarctica).It is possible that they are warm climate penguins, for they do not live in an air-conditioned habitat. Early Life Not much is known about Skipper's early life, but we know he was first born in the Central Park Zoo where he trained there as an elite penguin soldier at the Penguin Academy. Later Years Also unknown is how he got to the Zoo in the first place, or how he met Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Madagascar movies As leader, Skipper was the mastermind behind a plot to escape the confines of the zoo and leave for Antarctica with three other penguins as his accomplices. As it were, Skipper and his troupe of penguins dug and dug under their enclosure until they reached the enclosure of Marty the zebra, thinking it to be the South Pole. Skipper explained to Marty that they would escape the zoo on the grounds that penguins don't belong in captivity and with that, ordered his accomplices to continue tunneling. Late that night, Skipper and the other penguins were caught by a SWAT team, as were six other animals also found outside the zoo. The penguins were tranquilized and put into a crate to be transferred. When they awoke, Skipper was confused at the lettering on the crate where they were held and ordered a nearby chimpanzee named Mason to read it, with Mason's companion Phil reading it: they were all bound for a wildlife preserve in Africa (this is not logical as African habitat is not for penguins, but some think that Africa was simply the first stop, and Antarctica was going to be a later stop). Skipper ordered Rico, another penguin to pick the lock on the crate where they were held, whereupon the four penguins knocked out the crew and took command of the ship, commandeering it to reach Antarctica. Skipper and his mates finally reached Antarctica and were sorely disappointed by the barren, desolate terrain. Skipper had the ship return quickly from the South Pole where it crashed into the beaches of Madagascar and a much warmer climate. Upon arriving, he and the other three encountered Gloria and Melman, and saw that Alex and Marty (known as their "monochromatic friend") were gone. Skipper decided to help rescue Marty from the grim fate of being eaten by the native fossa. (Possibly as gratitude for his silence regarding the escape.) It was Skipper who helped to distract the fossa while Marty was recovered and then helped fight off a number of them. Skipper noticed later on that Alex was still hungry, not being able to eat steak, and had Rico prepare fresh slices of fish in the form of sushi for Alex. Skipper then relinquished control of the ship to Alex, as he no longer needed it, and proceeded to sunbathe on the tropical beaches in comfort. Skipper was asked by Private, one of his accomplices, if they should tell Alex and his friends that the ship was out of gas. Skipper declined, telling his troupe to "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." In the sequel, Skipper leads the penguins in first salvaging a crashed air plane to fly back to New York and then fixing the plane when it crashes at Africa with the help of "more thumbs"(chimpanzees that also escaped the zoo). At the end of the movie, he marries a bobble head. The Penguins of Madagascar (Series) *Needle Point: Skipper started to panic when a visit to the vet revealed that the penguins were getting an injection. A frightened Skipper ran off, but was convinced to come back when Private was taking Skipper's place. Learning that the shot would make him sick, Skipper reluctantly takes it. *I Was a Penguin Zombie: After Skipper breaks his wing, the vet applies a topical cream to ease his pain. The cream has a slight sedation side effect, and this makes Skipper a bit loopy. As he escapes, a movie is played, and this makes Kowalski, Private, and Rico, believe that Skipper became a zombie. Skipper manages to come back to his senses, but the remaining three still don't believe him, and all end up breaking their wings from a fall. *Out of the Groove: King Julien's antics result in Julien getting his groove stolen. Desperate for help, Julien seeks the assistance of the penguins to get his groove back. But when fighting over the jar that contains his groove, it breaks and enters Skipper's body, and he starts dancing (even doing the moonwalk). The baboons will only help if King Julien apologizes, but given his stubbornness he still refuses to apologize. Skipper has to make Julien apologize by dancing all over him, surprising the rest of the penguins and lemurs speechless to the point where Private says that he wants to cry (this is significant since, penguins don't cry) because Skipper's dancing is so perfect, yet strange. The King's groove is later returned, and Skipper is left to wonder what made him dance. *Miss Understanding: A small malfunction during a DNA test causes Skipper to believe he's a girl. After failed missions, Skipper then leaves the penguin's habitat to go visit Marlene and see what it's like being a girl. Marlene becomes very annoyed because she knows Skipper is a boy. Marlene takes Skipper to see the lemurs and save them from the wires. Then Rico, Kowalski, and Private show up to save the lemurs, but end up getting stuck too. Skipper, believing that he is a girl, decides that the mission is not ladylike enough. Eventually, Skipper decides to take off his pink bow and makes an impromptu whip/dance ribbon. After that, the penguins take Skipper to do the test again and find a broken fuse. After they replace the fuse, the machine draws a vertical line through the minus sign, completing the plus mark and proving that Skipper is a boy. Foolishly, Kowalski gave the machine an optional beak-shiner, thus hogging more power. Marlene then becomes sad, hoping Skipper could be her friend. Personality * A hardened "soldier" penguin and leader to the rest of the three. * He takes his missions seriously and is a bit paranoid. * Among the four, he is the best at hand-to-hand combat. * He's also very strict with penguin rules like "Never swim alone" (However in Crown Fools he forgot about that rule), and when there's the word "capture" on the client's request. * Considers force as the universal language. * It is natural for male penguins to incubate eggs, but Skipper is the only penguin who does not find it manly and thinks that it's more of a job for females. Skipper's belief that incubation is only for females is unusual behavior for a penguin since it is the male penguins who incubate. * Skipper and Kowalski have shown to almost be exact opposites since Skipper relies mostly on instinct and acts before thinking, while Kowalski usually takes his time to think before acting, much to Skipper's chagrin. Opinions on Mammals Many episodes show that Skipper believes that mammals are inferior. He tends to use the word "Lower Mammal". In the episode Over Phil when many of the zoo animals were throwing a wild party Skipper claimed that it was typical mammal behavior and that birds and reptiles would never behave like that. At the end of the episode Miss Understanding when Kowalski asks why Alice would mistake Skipper for a female, Skipper answers by saying that "She's a mammal. And mammals are morons." thus insulting Marlene. Curiously despite his bird chauvinism he is friends with Marlene who happens to be a mammal. It is unknown if the other penguins share Skipper's bird chauvinism. Trivia *He got married at the end of Madagascar 2 (see Skipper's Bride), but in the series his bride is nowhere to be seen. *He has Trypanophobic *Falls for a falcon named Kitka in The Falcon and the Snow Job *Mistakenly thought to be female in Miss Understanding *Many people proclaim that Skipper has a secret crush on Marlene (see Rumor: Skipper & Marlene). *He can't set foot in Denmark because of the Danes. *He drinks fish coffee in the morning. *When he's mad, or gets a needle, he can scream very loudly. *Somehow he possibly hate's King Julien ,due to King Julien likeing Marlene. It could explain Skipper trying to make King Julien "Fall" with his ridicule. Behind The Scenes *He is playable in the Madagascar games based on the movies. *Skipper's voice actor, Tom McGrath, also directed the movies. Taken from IMDB Skipper is the official leader of the Penguin Commandos. While his rank is never given (in fact the only Penguin with a rank is the eponymous Private), it may be assumed from the word 'skipper' that he carries the rank of Captain. He is quick-thinking and unflappable under pressure, and always knows exactly what to do and how best to deploy his troops (uttering the line 'Private probably won't survive' in the movie may be viewed as insensitive, but this conflicts with his fiercely protective behaviour and use of the credo 'never swim alone' in the Christmas caper, and is most likely due to the application of professional judgment.) Skipper is also skilled in close combat, and speaks fluent German. Taken from NICK Skipper has the heart of an action hero and the swagger to match. He's a natural leader with a single-minded focus on results. Skipper approaches every situation with intensity, which may explain his overly active imagination. To Skipper, every innocent coincidence appears to be a nefarious conspiracy. It's a good thing that he's 100% confident that only his team is capable of finding the truth! Quotes *"Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave..." (Madagascar movie, first line) *"Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly" (Common catchphrase) *"You didn't see anything!" (Common catchphrase) *"Fish and Chips, man!" (Madagascar movie) *"Biscuits and Gravy! We didn't run a scenario for that!" (Monkey Love, after Phil declared he was going to speak to her) *"My whole life...is a lie!" (Truth Ache, after learning no one liked his Monk Fish Surprise) *"This madness ends now" (Common catchphase) *"Evasive maneuvers, boys" *"Cheese and Crackers" *"Smoke Salmon!" (Penguiner Takes All, when the Lemurs got the flag for the second time) *"Hot Fudge! What was that?" (In the bonus scenes, when the Penguins and the Lemurs were having a Tug of War) *"Sweet mother MacArthar! Will you just take a lookout position!?" (Operation: Plush & Cover, when Skipper was mad at Julien not listening to his command) *"Even better. Full Blown Paranoia!" (The Red Squirrel, When Skipper mistaken what Private said about being to overly cautious) *"Don't eat the Puffin Puff Pastries! They're evil!" (Huffin and Puffin, when he saw his team eating Hans Danishes) *"Marlene don't bring all your sappy emotion into this. This is love!" (Monkey Love, when Marlene was describing her way for Phil to capture Lulu's heart) *"As far as your concern. I am nobody." (Roomies, when he was about to leave from the presense of Marlene and Rhonda) *"Okay Ringtail, do not think of anything, except for me saying right now of not thinking of anything." (The Helmet, when he was walking over to Julien to take the helmet of his head) *"Eye's on the flipper." (The Red Squirrel, when he was trying to hynotize Private) *"I would ask you the same thing accept for the guy part." (The Hidden, when he wanted to know why Marlene was at there HQ) *"Really! You don't say! Well thanks chief!" (The Red Squirrel, when he answered the phone Rico recugitated) *"There's no such thing as too paranoid Private. And forget you ever heard it." (The Red Squirrel, when he was trying to make Private forget of as being to paranoid) *"We made a very obnoxious lemur, very happy." (Lemur See, Lemur Do, after they fixed Lemme and gave it to Julien) *"Time travel. All you want to do is slap a hippy but instead you get multiple Kowalski's." (It's About Time, after the other future Kowalski came and told him about the problem) *"Kowalski! You MANIAC! You did it. You finally really did it. (It's About Time, when he sees the flooded Statue of Liberty, spoof of Planet of the Apes) *"Oh a mysterious ancient map. It's classic." (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when the gang sees a map) *"Who could say no to a mysterical quest." (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when he got the feather of the crystal falcon) Conversations involving him A Christmas Caper *''(The Penguins exchange high fives with one another after a successful rescue)'' *Skipper: High five, low five, down low, too slow! I think our work here is done. *''(Skipper, Kowalski, and Private leave. The three turn and see that Rico is about to drop an anvil on Nana)'' *Skipper: Rico! *''(Rico turns to the three)'' *Skipper: (making hand gestures) She didn't see anything... Untouchable *''(Upon recovering; Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico see Private in a robot suit playing checkers with Barry. Barry jumps over one of Private's pieces)'' *Barry: King me! (turns to the penguins and waves) Hey, guys! *Skipper: (stupefied) Anybody else seeing a robot penguin playing Checkers with a poisonous frog? *Rico: (nodding) Uh-huh. *Skipper: More rack time, boys. Jungle Law *Skipper: This is gonna end very badly, "Your Majesty". And when this jungle law does fail, I will have four sweet, sweet words for you. *King Julien: Ohhh. "I love King Julien"? *Skipper: Ye- No. "I told you so"! *King Julien: WHAT?! *Maurice: (coming to his aid) Nobody tells the king "I told you so". *King Julien: (pushes Maurice down) It is unspoken of! *Skipper: Well, we'll just see about that, hmm? *King Julien: Yes, we will. Haunted Habitat *''(Marlene gets Skipper out of the sewage water to safety. She gets the water out of his system and he regains consciousness)'' *Skipper: (dazed) Are you my Mommy? *Marlene: Skipper, (points the flashlight at him) are you okay? *''(Skipper snaps out of it and stands up)'' *Skipper: Never better. *''(He turns the tape recorder back on)'' *Skipper: Skipper's log. Through mysterious means I have escaped the watery doom. *Marlene: It wasn't mysterious, it was me. *Skipper: Marlene, the Skipper's log is no place for flights of fancy. It's About Time *(Skipper enters the HQ with a sack that has the other future Kowalski inside and then drops it, interupting Rico from destroying the Magufeim.) *Skipper: Hi everyone, what'cha doing. *Private: Skipper, what's in the sack? *Skipper: Laundry, why? What's wrong with a penguin and his laundry? *Private: Well nothing, except we don't wear cloths. *Skipper: Well how can we? They're dirty. Other Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters